2013 Oddset Hockey Games
Sergei Mozyakin | points = 4 | mvp = | prevseason = 2012 | nextseason = 2014 }} The 2013 Oddset Hockey Games was played between 6–10 February 2013. The Czech Republic, Finland, Sweden and Russia played a round-robin for a total of three games per team and six games in total. Five of the matches were played in the Malmö Arena in Malmö, Sweden, and one match in the Ice Palace in Saint Petersburg, Russia. Finland won the tournament for the fourth time. The tournament was part of the Euro Hockey Tour 2012–13. Standings Games All times are local (UTC+1 for the games in Sweden, and UTC+4 for the game in Russia). | score = 4–3 SO | team2 = | progression = 0–1 0–2 1-2 2-2 3-2 3-3 SO | periods = (0–1, 0–0, 0–1) (OT: 0-0) (SO: 1-0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Ice Palace, Saint Petersburg | attendance = 12,500 | official = Martin Frano | official2 = Pavel Hodek | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148524 | penalties1 = 22 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 31 | shots2 = 30 }} | score = 2–0 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 | periods = (0–0, 1–0, 1–0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Malmö Arena, Malmö | attendance = 5,097 | official = Jari Levonen | official2 = Mikko Kaukokari | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148525 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 2 | shots1 = 23 | shots2 = 37 }} | score = 3–0 | team2 = | progression = 1–0 2–0 3–0 | periods = (1–0, 2–0, 0–0) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Malmö Arena, Malmö | attendance = 1,726 | official = Mikael Nord | official2 = Mikael Sjöqvist | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148526 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 12 | shots1 = 28 | shots2 = 30 }} | score = 1-4 | team2 = | progression = 0-1 1-1 1-2 1-3 1-4 | periods = (1-1,0-2,0-1) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Malmö Arena, Malmö | attendance = 8,290 | official = Jari Levonen | official2 = Mikko Kaukokari | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148527 | penalties1 = 8 | penalties2 = 16 | shots1 = 37 | shots2 = 22 }} | score = 1-2 | team2 = | progression = 0-1 0-2 1-2 | periods = (0-0,0-1,1-1) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Malmö Arena, Malmö | attendance = 1,364 | official = Marcus Vinnerborg | official2 = Morgan Johansson | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148528 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 6 | shots1 = 33 | shots2 = 30 }} | score = 2-5 | team2 = | progression = 0-1 0-2 1-2 1-3 1-4 2-4 2-5 | periods = (0-0,1-3,1-2) | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Malmö Arena, Malmö | attendance = 7,357 | official = | official2 = | reference = http://stats.swehockey.se/Game/Reports/OfficialGameReport/148529 | penalties1 = 10 | penalties2 = 8 | shots1 = 42 | shots2 = 21 }} References Category:2012–13 Euro Hockey Tour Category:Oddset Hockey Games